


Light Story

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, Post-Sburb (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave dwelling on his relationship with John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Light Story

It was late at night. There were stars sprinkled in the sky, twinkling against the blackened sky.

Dave took John onto the balcony of his old dad’s house. It was a few years ago they started dating. John kept saying things about the world feeling off, like everything feeling unreal, fake. Dave tried to long and so hard to ignore his comments, but they started to get to him. It was unnerving to hear John talk about being in a doomed timeline, but Dave made peace with it. It doesn’t matter if they were or if they weren’t. They were in love… and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
